A Beira da Loucura
by Rapha-chan
Summary: leiam o prologo *-* RxS IxK SxM
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Apos uma grave acidente e com seus pais mortos, Rin vai morar com sua querida prima, Kagome. Até ai tudo bem, o problema era dois rapazes que ela conhece na escola que a tiram do serio e a faz fazer coisas absurdas, coisas que ela nunca faria em sã consiencia. O que fazer em uma hora dessas? Ela não sabe. Só que depois de um tempo um sentimento forte a pega de surpresa e depois dela desobrir quase que tem um piti, e como se as coisas já não estivessem feias uma loca varrida e um babaca aparecem tentando acabar com a vida de Rin, literalmente.

_**Oi aqui vai mais uma fic, vai demorar um pouco para postar mais capitulos de outras fics por que eu estou de mudança de casa.**_

_**xau bjss**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Ola meu nome é Rin Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e estou morando com meus tios no Japão. Eu morava em Madri, Espanha. Bom, estou morando com eles porque meus pais morreram, foi acidente de avião. Eles eram cantores e estavam indo para um show que iriam fazer, eu não tinha ido porque estava nos últimos dias de aula, era 12 de Dezembro, ultima semana de aula e eu estava com prova. Arrependi-me de não ter ido, a Káh fala para eu não ser idiota e fala que ainda bem que eu não fui se não também teria morrido. Eu falo para mim mesma "Ela tem razão", mas também não sei o que vai ser sem meus pais.

Agora já e final de janeiro, vou mudar de escola, estudarei com a minha prima em um colégio interno, um da melhores do país, eu não estudava antes lá porque meus pais queriam ficar comigo o máximo de tempo possível.

O nome da minha prima é Kagome Higurashi e também tem 16 anos. Nós duas temos uma amiga de infancia, a Sango Takeda, ela tem a nossa idade e os pais dela são grandes amigos dos pais da Káh e também eram dos meus. A Sango quer se formar em medicina, quer ser medica porque quer cuidar das crianças que tem câncer, a Kagome quer ser fotografa e eu quero ser uma grande cantora, seguirei a mesma carreira que meus pais.

Neste momento estou em meu novo quarto, lendo um livro quando ouço alguém bater na porta.

-Entre. -Respondi.

Kagome entra no meu quarto.

-Ola Rin. -Falou ela se aproximando da minha cama.

-Oi Káh, o que foi? -Falei fechando o livro.

-Então, quer ir ao shopping comigo e com a Sango, agora?

-Claro!

-Ótimo! Ela e o namorado dela vão passar aqui daqui a pouco.

-O Mirok vai junto? -Olhei desconfiada.

-Sim, levara as nossas compras. -Falou rindo.

-Ta legal. -Falei tambem rindo, me levantei -Vou me arrumar.

-Ta, também vou. -Falou Ela saindo do meu quarto.

Fui até meu guarda roupa e peguei uma blusa roxa com detalhes em gliter, uma saia com pregas preta e uma bota cano longo de couro preto e de salto alto. Vesti-me e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, passei uma maquiagem leve e coloquei alguns acessórios, quando eu estava me olhando no espelho a campainha toca e Kagome abre a porta de meu quarto.

-Vamos? –Perguntou.

-Claro.

Com certeza a tia Midoriko já deve ter aberto a porta para a Sango, por que quando sai do quarto ouviam-se vozes vindo da sala e quando descíamos a escada eu ouvi um tapa. Quando cheguei na sala vi Sango de um lado brava e Mirok de outro com a cabeça baixa.

-Você não tem jeito, não é Mirok? –Falou Kagome entre risos.

-Vamos? –Falei.

Sango se levantou e olhou Mirok com um olhar mortal.

-Vamos. –Falou ela se virando e indo para a porta.

Mirok suspira e se levanta e vai para a porta. Eu e Kagome os seguimos, entramos no carro e fomos para o shopping, ao chegarmos fomos logo para uma loja enquanto Mirok, entediado, nos seguia. Eu não comprei nada, mas Kagome e Sango sim. Saímos da loja e ficamos andando um pouco olhando as vitrines, até que Mirok para e abre um sorriso e fica olhando para dois rapazes, Sango e Kagome não perceberam, elas olhavam uma vitrine.

-INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU! –Mirok começou a gritar e a acenar para os garotos que nem louco.

Os dois olharam e começaram a vir até nós, Sango e Kagome se viram por causa da gritaria de Mirok e vejo Kagome fazer uma careta de desagrado.

_-Quem é? –_Sussurrei para Kagome.

-_Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru... Eles são nossos amigos, mas tem vezes que Inuyasha me tira do serio. _

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegam perto de nós.

-Olá Houshi. –Falou um deles serio.

-Oi Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha.

-O que fazem por aqui?- Perguntou Sango com um sorriso.

-Não tínhamos nada para fazer, então viemos pro shopping. –Falou o outro.

-Até parece Inuyasha. –Falou Kagome com um olhar desconfiado. –Quando não tem nada para você fazer você fica dormindo e roncando que nem um porco. –terminou com uma risada.

-Cala a boca bruxa, alias, não era para você estar estudando nerd? –Falou debochado.

Vi Kagome ficar vermelha e depois quase gritar:

-Idiota, eu não sou nerd, alias detesto estudar.

-Me engana que eu gosto.

Kagome quase explode.

-Vai te catar cachorrinho!

-Ora sua!

Os dois ficaram em uma discussão enquanto nós ficávamos com uma gota na cabeça.

-Então, vamos comer alguma coisa? –Sugeriu Mirok.

-Sim. –Respondemos, menos Inuyasha e Kagome que ficaram em um bate boca que não tinha fim.

Quando começamos a andar e deixa-los para trás, eles param de discutir e vem atrás de nós. Quando chegamos na praça de alimentação eu e a Kagome fomos comprar as comidas, mas quando estávamos voltando (estávamos perto da nossa mesa) dois pestinhas começaram a correr em volta da gente, Kagome conseguiu ir se sentar, mas eu não e quando tentei andar tropecei em um dos garotos e cai. Imagina o que acontecewu? A bandeja cai na pessoa mais próxima de mim, adivinha que era? Sesshoumaru. Ele ticou coberto de comida, da cabeça aos pés. Eu me levantei, ele também furioso. Nossos amigos nos olhavam tentando ao maximo não rir, o que deixou Sesshoumaru mais furioso.

-Presta mais atenção garota.

-Foi sem querer, foi culpa daqueles garotinhos! –Falei indignada.

-Não quero saber.

COMO É QUE É? Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim comigo?

-GROSSO! .-Falei saindo em direção a escada rolante.

Não, não, não! Indignei agora! Sentei em um banco tentando me acalmar, me irritava facilmente, era isso que a Kagome sempre fala. Me levantei e fui a uma livraria, eu amo ler. Comprei um romance e sentei em outro banco para ler. De repente ouço algum me chamar de longe, eu olhei e vi a Sango vindo correndo com os outros vindo atrás calmamente, Sesshoumaru já estava limpo. Fechei meu livro e me levantei indo até a Sango. Mas quando ela chegava perto de mim ela tropeça e cai. ENCIMA DE MIM. QUE VERGINHA, TODO MUNDO TA OLHANDO.

-Sango, sai de cima de mim! –Falei quase gritando.

Ela sai, vermelhinha.

-Desculpa Rin.

-Tudo bem. –Ela me ajudou a levantar.

-Vocês estão bem? –Falou Mirok se aproximando com os outros, eles riam!

-Sim. –Respondi.

Neste momento uma garota loira passa por nós junto com amigas, ela usava um top rosa e uma mini, mini saia preta com um sapato de alto fino. Ela finge que tropeça e se joga para cima de Mirok, o dois caem no chão, a guria em cima de Mirok, Sango fica vermelha de raiva.

-Me desculpe. –Falou mais cinicamente possível.

-Ah... Rá Rá Rá, n-não foi nada. –Falou Mirok com a mão na cabeça. Os dois se levantam e a garota ainda tem a cara de pau de da em cima de Mirok.

-Então gato, não quer ficar com a gente? –Falou mostrando as amigas.

Os olhos de Sango faiscavam, ela toca no ombro da garota e fala:

-Ele esta com a gente, e se eu fosse você colocava mais roupa, sabe... esse top pode sair e esse salto quebrar, você não vai querer isso não é querida. E alias ELE é MEU NAMORADO, ta? –A garota ignora Sango.

-Então gostosão, vai ficar com essa... –Olhou Sango da cabeça aos pés – coisa? –E terminou com desdém.

Que piranha! Antes que Sango fizesse alguma coisa eu fiz primeiro.

-Olha aqui vacona, já se olhou no espelho...?Ah é, me esqueci, todos estão quebrado. Sabe porque os daqui do shopping não quebram? Por que eles são a prova de feiúra. –olhei para ela da cabeça aos pés. –Fala sério, esse seu silicone nos peitos e na bunda e essa progressiva, TIRANDO o cabelo pintado são de ultima qual é... você é uma baita de uma loira oxigenada! Vê se te enxerga garota! –Ela me olhou com uma cara.. Ela e as amigas saíram rebolando e com o nariz empinado, depois gritei. –CUIDADO PARA O SALTO NÃO QUEBRAR, DA PARA VER QUE ELE ESTA TORTO!

Todos olharam incrédulos para mim.

-Falei alguma mentira? –Perguntei.

-Poxa Rin... – Falou Mirok impressionado.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? –Falou Sango.

-Morreu com meus pais.

Comecei a andar na frente, logo todos me alcançaram depois tudo ocorreu normalmente.

**_Olá pessoal, desculpe pelo capitulo curto, mas estava sem idéia para este._**

**_-Anny T.' _:_ obrigada pela review, logo vai ficar sabendo das coisas absurdas kkkk_**

**_Nathi Duarte s2_:_ obrigada também pela sua review, os prólogos são para isso mesmo._**

**_Xau gente, até o próximo capitulo e mandem suas opiniões, bjss._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 **

É... é hoje que a gente vai para escola, a Kah disse que hoje é o dia da mudança e que amanha é que vai começar as aulas, ela também disse que a Sango vai estudar com a gente. Vai ser tão bom *-*. OK, neste momento eu estou terminando de arrumar as minhas coisas para levar para a escola, o Mirok vai vir no carro dele para levar as nossas coisas. Também soube que dividirei o meu quarto com as meninas (Kagome e Sango).Melhor assim, não vou precisar dividir o quarto com quem eu não conheço.

Ah a campainha, Mirok chegou. Olho pro meu quarto, pronto, tudo arrumado. Começo a levar as coisas para sala enquanto Kagome ia abrir a porta.

-Olá Mirok. –Ouço Kagome falar.

-Oi Káh, Rin-chan, -Falou ele olhando pra mim.

-Bom dia Mirok.

-Estão todas prontas? –Perguntou ele olhando as caixas.

-Só faltam algumas caixas. –Respondi.

Ele nos ajudou a trazer o resto das caixas e as levar para o carro. Logo estávamos indo para a escola Shikon no Tama. Ao chegarmos uma inspetora muito mau encarada nos levou para os nossos quartos na ala feminina.

-Obrigada. –Falei a inspetora que me olhou com uma cara mal humorada, ela se virou e nem me respondeu. – Mal educada.

-Ela é assim mesmo, é uma chata. A gente não pode fazer nada que já nos leva para a detenção. –Falou Kagome enquanto arrumava as suas coisas enquanto o Mirok trazia as caixas.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Kaguya.

-Nome bonito para uma pessoa tão chata.

-Ela tem uma filha, se chama Kagura. Cara, aquela garota é uma metida, se acha demais. –Falou Kagome estremecendo e fazendo uma cara de nojo.

-Tal mãe tal filha. –Falei rindo. –Eu vou ficar com cama da janela. –Me joguei na cama.

-Eu com a do meio. –Falou Ela se jogando na outra cama.

-Então, me fala mais dessa tal de Kagura. –Falei curiosa.

Neste momento a Sango entra no quarto.

-Bom dia meninas. –Nos cumprimentou alegre.

-Bom dia Sango! –Respondemos.

-Então, Káh, me fale mais sobre a Kagura.

-Kagura? –Pergunto Sango se sentando em outra cama.

-Sim.

-Ela é uma megera, ela sempre dá em cima do Sesshoumaru, mesmo ele não querendo nada com ela. –Falou Sango enquanto se levantava e começava a arrumar as suas coisas.

-Coitado. –Falei, quem merecia uma chata no seu pé.

-Mas a Kagura já foi namorada dele, não é Sango? –Falou Kagome agora arrumando também as suas coisas.

-Sério? –Perguntei impressionada. Serio, além do Sesshoumaru não querer nada com a garota, ela ainda era a EX dele! Tadinha, ainda pensa que vai ter alguma chance com ele. Eu falo isso por que também passei por isso. Tipo, o meu ex, o Hakudoshi, pensava que ele poderia ter outra chance, mas eu nunca dei, mesmo porque foi culpa dele a gente terminar. Ele me traiu quando veio aqui para o Japão passar as férias com os primos dele! E eu não agüento traições. Eu soube porque um dos primos dele que é meu amigo me contou e depois quando fui falar com ele, ele me confirmou. Cafajeste! A sorte é que não tenho noticias dele a 2 anos, que foi quando a gente se separou.

-Sim, só que ela traiu ele com um cara e ele também não agüentava os ciúmes dela. Ela também é uma metida, ela me da ânsia. –Falou Kagome. Nossa que coincidência!

-Ela não tem noção, primeiro trai o Sesshoumaru e ainda tem a capacidade de ainda dar em cima dele? –Falei. Que gente sem noção!

-Verdade Rin, ninguém agüenta ela, não sei como o Sesshoumaru namorou ela.

Arrumamos logo as nossas coisas e as meninas me levaram para conhecer a escola. Ela era bem grande! Tinha 4 quadras, duas piscinas, o refeitório, dois prédios com as salas de aula, cada um com 3 andares, um prédio com os dormitórios( dois andares, o térreo era dos meninos e o segundo das meninas), um jardim BEM cuidado, uma sala de jogos. Agora a gente passa do lado da entrada de um bosque.

-Ninguém entra ai. –Falou Kagome enquanto olhava para o bosque.

-Por que?

-Dizem que é perigoso, mas eu não acho que seja tudo o que eles falam. –Falou Sango com um sorriso.

-Você já foi ai dentro? –Olhei pra ela curiosa.

-Não.

-Então com sabe que não é perigoso?

-O Sesshoumaru já foi, falou que não é nada de mais.

-Interessante... –Falei. Vou entrar ai de noite quando não tiver ninguém por aqui.

Um vento gelado passou pela gente, eu me arrepiei toda! Entrou pelo bosque e podemos o ouvir batendo nas arvores.

-Vamos? –Falou Kagome indo na frente.

Comecei a andar. Que estranho... é como se alguém estivesse me observando. Olho para trás, mas não vejo ninguém. Logo alcanço as meninas. Elas continuaram a me mostrar a escola.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é as Srtas. Bregas.

Ouço alguém falar atrás de nós e vejo uma garota bonita, mas não fui com a cara dela. Ela vestia uma regata rosa choque colada, uma saia justa jeans, uma sandália rosa claro com salto fino. O cabelo estava em um coque com uma pena branca e uma maquiagem super forte.

-Cala boca Kagura. –Falou Kagome com desdém.

-E se eu não quiser garota. –Ela olhou para a Káh de cima a baixo.

-Se não eu faço. –Respondeu Sango indo mais pra frente.

-Vem tentar Takeda. –Falou Kagura também indo mais para frente.

-Sango para, vamos embora. –Falei colocando a mão no ombro dela.

-Rin...

-O assunto não é seu. –Falou ela me olhando de cima a baixo- Bebêzinha.- Vocês acreditam que ela se virou e saiu rebolando? Que raiva.

-Não de atenção a ela Rin, ela é uma víbora.

-Percebi ¬¬.

-Vamos, temos que te apresentar para um amigo nosso, ele é muito legal. –Falou Kagome me puxando para os dormitórios. Paramos no dormitório masculino, em frente a uma porta com o numero 100. Kagome bateu na porta e logo esta se abriu.

-QUERIDAS! –Eles se abraçaram entusiasmados demais.

-Ola Jakotsu! Olha, esta é minha prima Rin, Rin este é Jakotsu, um amigão nosso.

-Ola querida. –Ele me deu beijinhos!

-Jack, quem esta dormindo no seu quarto? –Perguntou Sango.

-Ah, vocês não acreditam, o lindo do Kouga e o Hakudoshi. Que sorte eu tenho! –Os olhos dele chegavam a brilhar.

-Que bom que o Kouga esta ai com você, mas o Hakudoshi? Isso é azar na certa! –Falou Sango com uma careta que foi acompanhada por Kagome.

-Hakudoshi...?

-É Rin. Olha o Kouga é amigo nosso, mas não quero que você se meta com o Hakudoshi. Nenhum amigo nosso gosta dele. Foi com ele, á dois anos, que Kagura traiu o Sesshy. –Falou Kagome. Eu não tinha falado do Hakudoshi para a Kah-chan, eu sabia que ela não aprovaria ele, e ai esta a resposta.

-Dois anos atrás? –A cor fugiu do meu rosto.

-Rin, que foi querida, você esta pálida! –Falou Jakotsu me segurando.

-Não pode ser... –Falei.

-Que foi Rin? –Kagome me olhava preocupada.

-N-nada. Eles estão ai dentro Jack? –Perguntei olhando para a porta entreaberta.

-Não... Vamos, entra, vou pegar um copo de água para você. –Eu entrei no quarto sendo seguida pelas meninas, Jakotsu foi à frente. Sentei-me onde as meninas me falaram que eram a cama de Jakotsu. Logo este me trouxe o copo de água. Kagome sentou na cama da frente, Sango do me lado e Jakotsu do outro lado.

-Agora fala Rin, o que aconteceu para você ficar assim? –Perguntou Sango preocupada.

Olhei ao redor e depois para as meninas e para Jakotsu.

-O Hakudoshi é meu ex namorado.

-O QUE?

Comecei a falar o que aconteceu. Quando terminei todos me olhavam perplexos.

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você, Rin! –Falou Sango e Jakotsu indignados.

-Pois é. - Eu olhava para as mãos como se elas fossem mais importantes.

-Você nunca me falou dele prima. - Falou Kagome indignada.

-Eu sei, eu sabia que você não gostaria dele, mas deu nisso, né?

-Oh Rin, ele é um idiota mesmo.

-Tudo bem, eu dei graças da Deus que ele foi embora.

-Mas ta ai, é muita coincidência ele ter te traído justamente com a Kagura, que namorava com o Sesshy. –Falou Jakotsu.

-É verdade. Bom, mas mudando de assunto, vamos dar uma volta? –Todos concordaram então fomos andar pela escola, conversamos um monte. Eu conheci o Kouga, ele é bem legal. Ele namora a Ayame, prima de Sango é uma grande amiga nossa. Descobri que o Kouga gostava da Kagome antigamente. Sango disse que o Inuyasha morria de ciúmes quando o Kouga dava em cima da Káh-chan. Eu ri um monte com o que elas contaram. Quando já estava anoitecendo voltamos para o quarto.

-Que horas que é o toque de recolher? –Perguntei olhando pela janela.

-As 21h00min h, por quê? –falou Sango lendo um livro deitada na cama.

-Só para saber.

-Eu vou tomar banho. –Falou Kagome se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

-Então Sango. –Falei pulando na cama dela.

-O que foi, Rin?

-O Inuyasha gosta da Kagome?

Sango soltou o livro que lia e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Até você já percebeu isso?

-Então é verdade.

-Sim, amiga! –Falou ela com os olhos brilhando, mas este logo desaparece e ela faz uma cara de desolada. –Mas nenhum deles percebeu ainda, a gente já cansou de falar para eles.

-Se preocupa não, uma hora ou outra eles vão perceber que se amam! –Falei com os olhos brilhando.

-É verdade.

-O que vocês estavam falando¬¬ -Falou Kagome atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e ela estava com uma cara mortal, deu medo T~T.

-N-Nada não káh-chan. –Falei com uma gota na cabeça.

-Quem é que ama o Inuyasha? –Agora seus olhos faiscavam. QUE MEDO. GENTE SOCORRO, ELA QUER ME MATAR!

-Ninguém não. –Falamos eu e Sango ao mesmo tempo. Engoli em seco. Nós duas pulamos da cama quando Kagome começou a chegar mais perto.

-Calma Kagome. Olha, se você nos matar vai ser ruim para você, você vai ser presa por homicídio!

-Não importa desde que eu mate vocês duas. He He He.

Começamos a correr pelo quarto que nem loucas tentando correr da Kagome.

-Calma Kagomee...!

Já era de noite e todos já dormiam, Eram 23:00, já tinha passado do toque de recolher, hora perfeita para conhecer o bosque, eu amo natureza. Vesti uma blusa regata roxa escura e uma saia pregada preta, uma rasteirinha sandália preta também. deixei os meus cabelos soltos. Peguei uma lanterna e sai. Olhei o corredor, estava bem escuro. Andei bem devagar, tomara que a inspetora não me encontre se não eu to frita!

Bom, dos dormitórios eu consegui sair, agora é só ir para o bosque. A noite estava boa. A brisa batia no meu cabelo, a lua estava cheia. Chego em frente a entrada do bosque, pego a lanterna e a ligo apontando para o bosque e o adentro. É pouco chato ver com a luz da lanterna então a desligo e quando os meus olhos se acostumam com a escuridão eu começo a andar. A lua adentrava pela frestas que as arvores deixavam. Eu me lembro de uma lenda que minha mãe cantava, gostava muito e toda a noite ela cantava para mim. Então comecei a cantá-la.

**_Hijo de La Luna_**

**_tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedia  
al llegar el dia  
desposar un calé  
tendras a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo hablo la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a el  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna_**

**_de padre canela nacio un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quien es el hijo?  
me has engaño fijo  
y de muerte la hirio  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y alli le abandono_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_y en las noches que haya luna llena  
sera porque el niño este de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguara la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguara la luna  
para hacerle una cuna_**

Quando terminei ouvi um barulho em uma das arvores, olho para cima mas não vejo nada. Começo andar devagar, deve ter sido só um esquilo.

-Bela musica. –Falou alguém atras de mim. Eu me assustei e virei tão rapido que me desequiliberi e quase cai, mas essa pessoa me segurou. Olhei para o rosto do individuo e com a luz da lua vi o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Oi baixinha.

Me soltei dele e comecei a andar. Ele me seguiu.

-O que faz aqui? –Perguntei.

-Deveria fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Vim conhecer o bosque.

-E eu só vim tomar um ar fresco quando ouvi você cantando.

-Você estava encima da arvore?

-Sim.

Parei de repente e virei para ele.

-Você estava me espionando?

-Por que estaria?

-Não sei?

-Não, não estava, cheguei primeiro que você.

-Ah ta. –Recomecei a andar e ele veio do meu lado. -Por que esta me seguindo?

-Não estou.

-Ta sim, por que não volta para a arvore?

-Não posso andar com você?

Fechei a cara.

-Que foi? –Ele perguntou de repente.

-Nada.

Ele começou a se afastar de mim.

-A onde você vai? –Perguntei parando e o olhando para onde ele andava.

-Me separando de você. –Ele parou e me olhou. –Foi você que dice que eu a estava seguindo.

-Foi só um comentario! Me faz companhia por favor.

Ele ficou um tempo me olhando e pelo que vi ele deu um meio sorriso e veio até mim, e parou bem na minha frente.

-Esta bem.

Começamos a andar, por um tempo ficamos em silencio.

-Eu soube que você namorava a Kagura. –Olhei para ele.

-Não quero falar disso. –Falou ele serio.

-As meninas me contaram o que aconteceu, se ela te traiu com o Hakudoshi é porque ela não te merecia.

-Me deu vontade de matar aquele idiota. –Vi ele fechar as maos com força.

-Você gostava muito dela ,não é?

-Ela... foi a primeira pessoa que eu amei de verdade, infelismente.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. –Abaxei a cabeça, por que isso me deixou triste?

Ele parou de repente, eu virei para olha-lo, ele me olhava.

-Não sinta, como você disse, se ela me treiu talves é porque ela não me merecia.

Eu dei um sorriso e ele um meio. Recomeçamos a andar, mas agora mais juntos.

-Hakudoshi era meu namorado naquela época.

Ele olhou para mim, não consegui definir o que espressava.

-Aquele Filho da...

-Não termina, por favor.

-Ele te traiu, mas você não morava na Espanha? Como soube?

-O primo dele me contou, ele tinha vindo passar as ferias com os primos aqui.

-Que bom que você soube.

-Verdade.

-Você já viu ele?

-Felismente não.

Ele deu uma risada.

-Sabe, sempre pensei que se uma pessoa te trai isso quer dizer que esta não te ama o suficiente.

-Pode ser.

-Seu primeiro amor, hum?

-Cala a boca.

Dei uma gargalhada.

-Qual é a graça? –Perguntou ele me olhando.

-Nada não.

-Acredita em amor a segunda vista?

-A segunda vista?

-Sim, eu acho que já aconteceu uma vez comigo, só que não sei se é possivel e é provavel que ela não sinta o mesmo.

-Quem é?

-Segredo.

-Seu chato. –O empurrei de leve e fiz bico cruzando os braços.

-Ah é? – Ele me pegou no colo e colocou no ombro.

-Sesshoumaru! Me solta. –Eu ria ao mesmo tempo que batia em suas costas.

-Não, você tem que ir dormir, amanha tem aula cedo.

-Eu sei.

-Vou te levar para o quarto.

-Sei ir sozinha! Me põe no chão!

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sesshy...!

-Do que me chamou.

-É...S-sesshy? Não gostou.

-Vou deixar você me chamar assim.

Eu comecei a rir, saimos do bosque.

-Me põe no chão por favor.

-Agora sim. –Ele me coloca no chão, mas começamos a andar de mãos dadas não sei porque, fui só perceber quando estavamos chegando nos dormitorios. Quando estavamos entrando começamos a ouvir passos, corremos para um dos corredores perto das escadas.

-Deve ser a inspertora. –Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim.

-Ela não pode nos pegar, a gente vai ter que ir correndo para os dormitorios femininos, quando eu contar tres a gente passa correndo pela recepçao e vamos para as escadas.

-Ta.

-Um...

Os passos chegavam mais pertos.

-Dois.

Nós dois sorriamos.

-Três! –Saimos correndo e ouvimos um grito, era a inspetora, ela veio correndo atras da gente, sera que ela viu que era a gente?

Fomos para as escadas e as subimos correndo ele segura a minha mão, a inspetora vinha atras da gente.

-Vamos ter que despista-la. –Falou ele baixinho, mas que desse para eu ouvir.

-Ta. –Respodi no mesmo tom.

-Vamos até o terraço.

Subimos até o terraço cansados, mas continuamos a correr. Lá em cima era uma estufa. Estava cheia de flores, era lindo. A inspetora veio atras da gente sempre falando para pararmos. Paramos atras de uma planta enorme e cheia.

-O que vamos fazer? –Perguntei.

-Vem. -Saimos correndo para outro lado, ali era enorme! Nos escondemos dentro de um armario com produtos de limpeza, era um pequeno quartinho. Sesshoumaru ficou na porta com uma frestinha para ver a inspetora, minutos se passaram e ele fechou a porta e se aproximou.

-Ela já foi, agora podemos ir para o quarto.

Olhamos um para o outros e caimos na gargalhada. Saimos da estufa e minutos depois estavamos em frente ao meu quarto.

-Foi bem legal hoje. –Falei.

-Que bom que gostou.

Eu sorri para ele, mas quando estava entrando ele me chama.

-O que foi?

-Boa noite.

-Para você também. –Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta bem devagar para que as meninas não acodassem. Fiquei encostada na porta por um tempo, mas depois fui dormir.

Antes que eu pegasse no sono pensei o que tinha acontecido comigo naquela noite eu nao gostava do Sesshoumaru ou será que gostava?

**_Olá pessoal! Me desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu estou sem net em casa. Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada pelos Reviews, eu amei. Xau gente e mandem comentarios, onegai *-* bjss. Ah se quiserem a musica a cantora é: Haggard- Hijo de la luna._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Acordei cedo, as meninas ainda não tinham acordado. Me levantei e fui me arrumar para as aulas. Logo todas já estavam de pé e quando terminaram de se arrumar fomos tomar café da manha e logo depois as aulas começaram. Foram chatas como sempre, coisas de primerio dia de aula. Quando chegou o final das aulas, eu e as meninas saimos da salar e fomos para o pátio. Mais a frente da gente tinha um tumulto de gente, estavam envoltas ao mural. Vi Sesshoumaru saindo do tumulto e veio em nossa direçao, ou melhor em minha direçao, e parecia furioso.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso, pensei que podia confiarem você Rin, mas pelo jeito não posso. –Falou ele friamente.

-O que eu fiz? –Estava confusa, do que ele falava?

-Você ainda pergunta? –Agora ele se alterou, começou a falar mais alto. Ele estava começando a me dar medo.

-Sesshoumaru você esta me assustando!

Ele me pegou para o braço e me levou até o mural onde as pessoas já se disperçavam. Quando li o que tinha lá fiquei horrorizada. Falava da nossa conversa de ontem, estava escrito o que ele me falou da Kagura!

-Eu nunca falei isso para ninguem, só para você, como você pode fazer isso?

-Eu não falei para ninguem Sesshy! Nem para as meninas. –Estas estavam lá atras, não queriam interfirir.

-Não me chame assim! Se não foi você quem foi? SO VOCÊ SABIA!

-EU JA DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EU, QUE DROGA SESSHOUMARU!

-Não minta para mim Rin, não tinha ninguem lá no bosque. Não posso confiar mais em você. –Ele falou isso e saiu, me deixando ali, perplexa. A meninas foram até mim.

-O que aconteceu Rin, nunca vi o Sesshoumaru daquele jeito!

Olhei para o mural e olhei para as meninas.

- Não foi nada. –Eu queria chorar não sei porque, só foi uma briga, uma briga feia. Sai dali me afastando das meninas.

Fui para o quarto e me joguei na cama. Quem poderia ter feito isso? Que droga! Por que ele não acreditou? Bom, se ele não acreditou em mim é por que ele nunca me viu como amiga, ele não merece a minha amizade. Certo, não vou ficar assim pelo Sesshouamru! Me levantei decidida e sai do quarto com um sorriso enorme. Comecei a procurar as meninas na escola, mas logo desisti. Fui para uma lanchonete ali perto e adivinha que encontrei lá? Kagura! O propria, tinha que ser, será que meu dia podia piorar? Ah sim... pode. Adivinha quem estava com ela? Sim, Hakudoshi. E eu que torcia para não ver mais ele, eu não tinha o visto desde que cheguei. Fui sentar o outro lado da lanchonete. Eles não tinham me visto,ainda bem... Pedi um suco enquanto pensava no que faria assim que saisse dali. Mas minha paz acabou assim que ouvi alguem atras de mim. Que saco, sera que não vou ter paz hoje?

-Ora, ora, ora... veja se não é a nenem... o que faz aqui? Não divia estar com seus pais? –Falou Kagura debochada, e estava junto a Hakudoshi. Oh inferno!

-Olha se não é a puta da escola. Cuidado para quando se sentar nao rasgar a roupa tá? Parece que ela esta muito apertada sabe... –Ela me olhou com fogo nos olhos. Gente eu só falei um fato, é a realidade. Não gosto de mentir.

-Olha como você fala comigo garota, você...

-Não, olha VOCÊ como fala COMIGO, O.K? Eu não preciso que uma puta fique enchendo meu saco e termine de acabar com o inferno que está meu dia. Vai encher o saco da sua mãe vai? Agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer! –Meu suco tinha chegado e como era no copo de plastico eu podia ir embora dali. Nisso todos nos olhavam.

-Se você pensa que vai embora assim querida, você esta muito enganada. –Ela segurou meu braço com as unhas se cravando nele. Ia deixar marca, mas não ficaria assim. Eu tomei um pouco do meu suco. Se ela não soltasse ela ia se arrepender.

-Me solta se não vai se arrepender.

-Vou é?

-Vai.

-Me mostre então, Pirua.

Bom meu suco era de uva, tomei um pouco e eu não queria acabar com meu suquinho, mas era preciso. Joguei todo o meu suco nela, provavelmente iria acabar com a roupa, mas quem se importa? Eu estava fazendo um favor a comunidade acabando com mais uma roupa daquelas.

-A minha roupa novinha! –Ela gritava enquanto eu saia deixando ela lá com o Hakudoshi que me olhou supreso.

Eu não aturo desaforo, principalmnte quando é desse tipo de pessoinha.

Andei um pouco mais e avistei Sango e Kagome, elas estavam com os meninos e Sesshoumaru tambem estava lá. Fui até elas.

-Oi meninas.

-Rin! Onde voce estava?- Perguntou Kagome.

-Eu fui a lanchonete tomar um suco.

-Bom a gente vai a sorveteria voce quer ir?

-Tudo bem.

Começamos a ir em direçao ao portao da escola, a sorveteria era a duas quadras da escola. Sesshoumaru ficou quieto o caminho inteiro, estava um ar tenso no grupo e para aliviar aquilo Mirok fala:

-Gente que tal nós irmos hoje para boate, ja que amanha nao vai ter aula?

-Eu acho um boa ideia, o que voce acha Rin?- Perguntou Sango.

-Por mim tudo bem.

-É vai ser bom dar uma descontraida. –Falou Inuyasha.

-Voce vai Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou Kagome.

-Vou.

-Otimo, então esta combinado, é as 20:00h.- Falou Mirok

Chegamos a sorveteria e logo fizemos os pedidos. Pouco tempo depois chega os pedidos. Começamos a comer. Até que chega Jakostu

-Lindas, que coincidencia! –Falou ele chegando por tras e abraçando cada uma das meninas.

-Olá Jakostu! –Falamos

-Então vocês estão sabendo da balada de hoje?

-Mas é claro!- Falou Kagome.

-Entao... voces quer ir com a gente? –Falou Sango.

-Já to lá- Falou ele dando um gritinho.

Voltamos para a escola todos alegre , mas ainda nao tinha dado um palavrinha se quer com Sesshoumaru.

-Gente eu vou dar uma passadinha na biblioteca depois a gente se ve. –Disse me despedindo.

Fui para a biblioteca pensando quem poderia ter colocado aquilo no mural para que eu e Sesshoumar ficassemos um contra o outro, e como eu andava distraidamente esbarrei em alguem e por pouco no caio. Quando olho para cima quem eu vejo? Hakudoshi.

-Desculpa.-Disse fria e começei a andar.

-Soube o que aconteceu com seus pais Rin, sinto muito.

-Nao quero saber o que você sente Hakudoshi.

-Olha Rin eu sei o que fiz no passado, mas nao quero que fique com ressentimento de mim.

-Olha Hakudoshi... Voce nao significa mais nada para mim ok? E olha só! Foi muito bom você ter me traido, porque assim eu abri os olhos para ver quem você relmente era. – Quando sai ele falou.

-Saiba que ainda nao esqueci de você.

Fui para a biblioteca, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Resolvi esquecer nao queria pensar nisso agora. Cheguei em uma prateleira que tinha livros de romance o peguei o que achava interessante. Dei para a biblioteceria anotar e saí da biblioteca. Fui para o terraço e sentei-me no banco que havia alí. Começei a ler, mas logo perdi a concentraçao e comecei a pensar no Sesshoumaru, porque nao tirava-o da minha mente? Por alguma razão não queria que ele pensasse que coloquei naquele mural sobre o segredo dele em relação a Kagura. Mas porque? Acho que era porque o considerava o meu amigo, mas tambem senti que era algo mais.

Me levantei e fui para o quarto. Entrei e peguei meu notbook e entrei no meu hotmail e lá tinha varias mensagem falando que sentiam muito pela morte de meus pais. Cara ja fazia meses que eles morreram o que eles queriam mais? Comecei a ver as fotos que tinha com eles e suas musicas que dedicaram a mim. Ah! Como eu sinto a falta deles. Desliguei o notbook e vi que estava chorando, limpei as lagrimas, e sai do quarto. Comecei a andar pela escola a procura das meninas e logo as encontro e para variar Kagome estava brigando com Inuyasha.

-O que esta acontecendo agora?-Perguntei.

-O Inuyasha derrubou suco na calça da Ká.- Falou-me Sango.

-Hummm... Cadê o Mirok?

-Ele foi comprar um refri para ele junto com Sesshoumaru.

-Entao eu vou lá com eles pegar um para mim tambem.

Fui para o Refeitrorio e logo avistei Mirok, cheguei mais perto.

-Olá Mi- -Mas vi algo que fiquei paralizada, Sesshoumaru estava aos beijo com Kagura, cheguei mais perto de Mirok e vi que ele tambem nao estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

-Parece que Sesshoumaru voltou com a Kagura não é?

-Rin! Não é nada disso que você esta pensando ele...

-Nao quero saber, só vim pegar um refrigerante para mim. Tchau.- Passei na frente de Sesshoumaru como se nada estivesse acontecendo e fui pegar o refri e sai por outro lado para que nao visse mais aquilo. Sento em um banco, queria chorar e nao sabia o porque, Sesshoumaru tinha o direito de beija-la, porque eu estava assim?

A noite logo chega, estava quase pronta para sair. Estava usando um vestido tomara que caia preto, meus cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma maquiagem nao muito escura mais tambem nao era clara.

-Prontas? –Perguntei para as meninas.

-Claro!- Responderam as duas.

Saimos e fomos ao encontro dos garotos que estavam na recepção nos esperando.

-Boa noite meninos. –Falamos.

-Sangozinha! como voce esta linda! –Disse Mirok se aproximando de Sango e a Abraçando, mas nao era só abraça-la que ele queria, ele passou a mao nela de novo, cara como o Mirok é pervertido! Depois disso só ouvi um tapa que ecoou pela recepçao inteira.

-Ai! Essa deve ter doido. Bem feito- Falei dando de ombros.

-SEU IMBECIL. –Falou Sango irritada.

-Desculpe Sangozinha nao pude me conter!

Sango o ignorou por completo e saiu em direçao ao estacionamento. Sesshoumaru tambem estava ali, queria falar com ele, provar que nao fui eu que havia colocado aquilo no mural, mas logo me veio a cabeça o beijo que ele deraem Kagura. Nãoia me expor ao ridiculo para provar algo que nao fiz.

-Bom teremos que ir quatro no carro de Mirok e dois no de Sesshoumaru. –falou Inuyasha entrando no carro de Mirok. Todos nos olhamos e Kagome entrou no carro de Mirok também e Sango no de Sesshoumaru, ela não queria ficar perto de Mirok, pra variar. Quando estava entrando no carro de Mirok eu vi Sesshoumaru olhar em nossa direçao, ele estava com um olhar... bravo? Fiquei o olhando por um tempo até que ele entrou no carro e deu a partida. Também entrei. Chegamos em 10 minutos na boate. Ela estava lotada, logo encontramos Jakotsu, ele estava junnto a um garoto que apresentou como sendo seu novo ficante.

Dançamos a noite inteira, em um momento eu me distanciei do grupo e fui tomar alguma coisa até que eu avisto pessoas indesejadas, mas quando eu estava para dar meia volta essa pessoa vem até mim.

-Olá Rin.

-Não quero conversa com você Hakudoshi. –Falei me virando em começando a andar, mas sinto ele segurar fortemente meu braço, ele me vira e eu bato contra sei peito. Olho para ele que sorria maliciosamente, até que eu sinto um cheiro vindo dele.

-Nós temos que conversa.

-Hakotsu, me solta, você esta bebado e eu ja disse que não quero conversa com você! –Com um puxão eu me solto dele. Hakotsu começa a rir. Ele me puxa de novo, só que agora ele me beija a força, tento me soltar dele mas não consigo, ele é mais forte do que eu. Ele me prença contra a parede. O cheiro de alcool vindo dele me deixa enjoada. De repente Hakotsu me solta e o vejo no chão caido, ele segurava o maxilar e vejo Sesshoumaru na frente dele com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele olha para mim, e um sentimento que eu não consigo desifrar passar por seus olhos e quando eu penso que ele vai falar comigo, ele simplesmente se vira e vai embora. Fico olhando por onde ele foi por um tempo quando sinto que meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Vou praticamente correndo em direçao ao banheiro. Por que? Por quê não consigo tirar ele da cabeça? Será que estou me apaixonando por Sesshoumaru? Não, impossivel, eu o conheço a tão pouco tempo! Mas se não é isso, o que é?

Após um tempo no banheiro eu saio e procuro meus amigos, queria ir embora, não queria mais ficar aqui. Encontro Inuyasha e Kagome rindo de alguma coisa que Mirok fizera, Sesshoumaru não estava ali, por algum motivo aquilo me deixou aliviada.

-O que aconteceu? –Perguntei.

-O Mirok acabou de levar um tremendo fora de uma garota. –Falava Kagome rindo.

-Você não tem jeito, não é Mirok? –Falei rindo também. Eu queria ir embora, mas não ia estragar a diversão deles, iria aguentar mais um pouco. Uma musica mais agitada começou a tocar e começamos a dançar. Em pouco tempo esqueci meus problemas, mas só por um tempo, até eu dar conta que Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha aparecido. Será que ele tinha ido embora? Comecei a andar pela boate e me vi o procurando e o encontro, beijando Kagura. Paralisei, não podia acreditar no que via, eu queria sair dali mas não conseguia, era como se o botão STOP estivesse sendo pressionado e a pessoa não quisesse soltar, como se fosse um castigo. Senti lagrimas vindo em meus olhos e de repente senti raiva, mas não era de Sesshoumaru, era de mim mesma. Queria tanto negar que estava me apaixonado por Sesshoumaru, mas percebi que isso estava fora do meu alcance. E eu vi a verdade, Sesshoumaru me odiava, pensava que o tinha traido como amigo, que não merecia sua confiança e isso doeu, como se eu tivesse levado uma facada no peito.

Me virei e sai de perto antes que ele me visse chorando, antes que percebesse que eu estava ali o olhando. Fiquei um tempo sentada em uma das cadeiras que tinha no bar e pedi uma bebida, tinha que esperar um pouco até eu ir falar com os outros. Quando ja me sentia melhor eu me levantei e dei de cara com Sesshoumaru,ele estava sozinho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele me olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar e foi pedir uma bebida e quanto a mim, fui em direçao do pessoal. Falei que queria ir embora, que não estava bem, eles aceitaram falando que também queriam ir embora, Mirok foi atras de Sesshoumaru para falar que tinham que ir embora. Em alguns minutos estavamos voltando para casa.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, não conseguia dormir, fiquei um tempo na cama até que levantei, olhei no relogio, este marcava 8h45min. Me arrumei e sai do quarto, não estava com fome, então fui para o jardim. Duas horas depois voltei para o quarto e vi uma cena muito engraçada. Kagome estava quase caindo da cama e babava enquanto Sango estava com a bunda para cima e balbuciava alguma coisa. Então quando Kagome foi se virar ela caiu no chão e se levantou num pulo gritando acordando Sango que também começou a gritar. Comecei a rir tanto que minha barriga começou a doer e lagrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos e percebendo o que aconteceu as meninas também começaram a rir. Me sentei na cama, como era bom rir daquele jeito, até que me decidi: esqueceria Sesshoumaru, fingiria que nada tinha acontecido e quem sabe nos tornassemos amigos, não é? E ele finalmente saberia que eu nao tinha colocado aquilo no mural.

-Ei, eu soube que tem um parque de diversoes aqui, vamos hoje nele? –Perguntei quando tinha parado de rir.

-Claro. –Falou Sango.

-Vou avisar os meninos depois, aposto que eles ainda não acordaram.

-Verdade. –Falou Kagome concordando. –Vou acordar o Inuyasha, Sango vai acordar o Mirok e Rin o Sesshoumaru, avisa eles que sairemos daqui as 11h00min para ir para o parque. –Kagome já se levantava e se trocava.

-ESPERA! –As duas me olharam confusas. –Er... por que eu tenho que acordar o Sesshoumaru?

-Porque... sim, uéi! –Falou Kagome se virando e saindo do quarto. Era impressão minha ou ela estava envergonhada? Ri internamente. Kagome não tinha jeito...

Andei pelos corredores até me dar conta que estava em frente ao quarto de Sesshoumaru. Como eu não insisti em recusar?

Bati na porta do quarto e um garoto de cabelos castanhos abriu.

-Sim?

-Er... o Seshoumaru está?

-Sim, mas está dormindo, tentei acorda-lo, mas não consegui... Olha eu tenho que sair, tenho um encontro com a minha namorada, se quiser falar com ele o acorde, esta bem?

-Ta bom. –Ele saiu do quarto me dando um sorriso e um adeus. Olhei para a porte semi-aberta. Estava escuro lá dentro. Entrei devagar para não fazer barulho e o avistei na ultima cama. Fechei a porta e me aproximei, me aguaxei perto de seu rosto. O observei dormindo, era tão sereno, tão lindo... meu coração bateu mais forte, até fiquei com medo dele ouvir... me aproximei mais um pouco e minha respiração falhou, queria toca-lo, beija-lo, ama-lo... mas não podia. A raiva voltou e eu me levatei de uma vez, mas quando ia sair do quarto eu sou segurada pelo pulso. Fico paralisada, mas quando eu ia me virar para ele, eu sou puxada e caio encima de Sesshoumaru.

-O-oque você esta fazendo?

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim te acordar, nós vamos ao parque a Káh me pediu.

-Poderia ter recusado.

-Não deu, você sabe que a Kagome pode ser bem convincente...

-É, eu sei. –Ele riu.

-Agora pode me soltar. –Tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou pela cintura e me apertou contra ele.

-Ainda não... –Ele falou com a voz rouca. Com uma força que não sabia que tinha, ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele, me olhou bem nos olhos e me beijou. Surpresa, não retribui o beijo. Eu o empurrei e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Me levantei e me virei para ele.

-Quem você pensa que é para me beijar! Você não tem essa autoridade Sesshoumaru Taisho, você esta me usando! Ontem eu VI você com a Kagura, agora você vem e me beija? IDIOTA!

Eu saio correndo do quarto e vou para o terraço. Estava com um ódio enorme dele, lagrimas de raiva saiam de meus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo eram de tristeza.

Quando eu me acalmei, fui para o meu quarto me arrumar.

As 11h00min nós nos dirigiamos para o estacionamento.

-Bom pessoal, o mesmo esquema –Falou Kagome já entrando no carro de Mirok junto com Inuyasha. Sango foi para o de Mirok também, pelo jeito eles já tinham feito as pazes, o pior sobrou para mim. Entrei na porta de passageiro do carro de Sesshoumaru. Fizemos a viagem até o parque em silencio e quando chegamos eu sai rapidamente do carro e fui pra junto do pessoal.

-Nossa, aqui é grande! –Falou Sango impressionada.

-Vamos primeiro a onde? –Perguntou Inuyasha alegre.

-Montanha Russa! –Falei já animada.

Corremos para lá, já que a fila estava pequena. Durou 2 minutos para sairmos de lá, todos nós estavamos tontos, mas começamos a rir um da cara do outro. Depois fomos em um bata-bate. Quando era 13h30min da tarde nós resolvemos ir almoçar. Enquanto esperavamos a comida o Mirok começou a fazer brincadeirinhas com cada pessoa que passava na nossa frente falando com o que ela parecia e seus defeitos.

-Mirok... você é um caso perdido mesmo! –Falei rindo e todos acompanharam na brincadeira até que o almoço ficou pronto. Comemos tranquilamente e quando terminamos começamos a andar pelo parque até que Sango vê um anuncio e chama a nossa atenção.

-Olha gente, vai ter uma competição de talentos aqui e é daqui duas horas! Vamos ver? –Já estava animada com a ideia.

-Legal!- Falou Mirok interessado.

-Também diz que as incriçoes ainda estão abertas. Rin, eu sei que você gosta desse tipo de coisa e como eu sei tocar guitarra e a Sango bateria, porque nós não nos apresentamos? Você até tinha me mostrado um ritmo que você tinha feito um tempo atrás, só falta a letra, então você inventa agora. –Falou Kagome animada. Todos olharam para mim esperando uma resposta, será que eu aceitava? Acho que seria uma boa ideia.

-Pode ser Káh, você topa Sango?

-Claro!

-Então eu vamos lá fazer a incrição! –Falou Kagome me puxando, ela andava praticamente saltitando. Já tenho até uma musica em mente...

3 horas depois nós estavamos nos preparando para nos apresentar, aviamos ensaiado a musica e tinha ficado ótima.

-Nossa Rin, você tem o dom de fazer musicas de ultima hora! E ainda ficam maravilhosas! –Falou Sango quando fizemos nosso ultimo ensaio. Eu mal tinha pretado antenção no que Sango dizia, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, mais exatamente no acontecimento daquela manhã. IDIOTA! Sacudi minha cabeça e quando Kagome ia falar alguma coisa, nosso nome é chamado para a próxima apresentação. Entramos e logo avistei Sesshoumaru, ele olhava para algum ponto que eu não sabia qual era. Não me importei. A musica começou e as meninas que começaram no coral que era o começo da musica.

Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie  
You refuse to see, you're denying me  
The cross I bear but you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, que agora via nossa banda tocar. Olhei diretamente para seu olhos... Aquela musica era para ele...

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

Nesse instante eu vi um ponto de reconhecimento em seu olhar e eu soube: Ele sabia que aquela musica era cantada diretamente para ele…

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life  
Release me from this cross after all these years  
Oh call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
And I wonder, oh I wonder...  
In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Vi que ele queria falar algo, estava ansioso…

Why? Why?  
Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
And I wonder, oh I wonder ...  
In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

A musica terminou e todos aplaudiram, começamos a nos retirar do palco, mas antes eu dei uma ultima olhada em Sesshoumaru e vi que ele se virava para sair do meio da multidão depois de falar algo com Inuyasha e este concordar. Fomos para trás do palco onde nos sentamos e sorrimos uma para outra.

-Foi muito bom meninas, estamos de parabéns! –Falou Kagome jogando as mãos para o alto. Começamos a rir. Algum tempo depois nos encontramos com os meninos e percebi que Sesshoumaru não estava com eles.

-Vocês foram maravilhosas! –Falou Mirok se aproveitando e se jogando em cima de Sango. 3...2...1... e

POW...

Sango deu um soco na cara de Mirok. Balançamos a cabeça para Mirok, ele não tinha jeito mesmo...

Começamos a andar, até que eu avistei uma barraquinha de algodão doce.

-Gente... eu vou ali comprar algodão doce e já volto. –Falei já me distanciando, mas dando para ouvir o que Inuyasha falaria.

-Vamos ali jogar, depois nos encontramos!

-Tudo bem. –Respondi. Mas quando estava chegando perto da barraca eu fui puxada por alguém e fui prensada contra o muro que ficava atrás das barracas, lá tinha pouca iluminação, mas mesmo assim pude ver quem havia me puxado.

-Sesshoumaru? –Estava supresa, o que ele queria?

-Precisamos conversar Rin. –Sua voz estava fria como gelo.

-Não temos nada para conversar Sesshoumaru. –Eu já estava irritada, não queria falar com ele.

-Aquela musica era para mim? –Ele foi direto ao assunto.

-Por que acha isso?

-Não minta para mim Rin. Sim ou não? –Ele me apertava mais contra a parede e pude ver a fúria em seus olhos. Ou era outra coisa?

-Não te interessa. –Virei o rosto, não queria olha-lo.

-Olhe para mim!

-Não. –Mas ele virou meu rosto e me beijou, dessa vez eu correspondi, era um beijo feroz, ele me prensou mais a parede agora com seu corpo, só nos separamos quando perdemos o fôlego. Ficamos nos olhando e minha raiva veio à tona. COMO EU ERA BURRA E IDIOTA! Fiz uma careta de ódio e o empurrei, tentei ir embora, mas ele me impediu.

-Ainda não. Me fale.

-QUER SABER SESSHOUMARU? –Me virei para ele e olhei bem em seus olhos- SIM, ERA! VOCÊ É UM GRANDE IDIOTA! –Lagrimas de raiva saiam de meus olhos de raiva – VOCÊ... VOCÊ DEVERIA CONFIAR EM MIM, MAS NÃO FOI ISSO QUE ACONTECEU! Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer aquilo com você? Desculpa, mas eu não esse tipo de pessoa! E sabe o que eu mais odeio? DESCONFIANÇA!

-Rin...

-IDIOTA!

-Me escuta!

-NÃO!

-Me desculpa! Ta legal? Me desculpa pelo que eu fiz, eu deveria ter acreditado em você, afinal somos amigos, não? –Meu coração vacilou uma batida, mas o orgulho falava mais alto.

-Não sei Sesshoumaru, será que posso mesmo confiar em você, afinal você estava se agarrando com a Kagura ontem sendo que falou para mim que tinha sido um erro amar ela. Será mesmo que foi um erro Sesshoumaru? Você ainda a ama Sesshoumaru, mesmo que negue isso.

-Sim Rin, foi um erro, o pior de todos. E não, eu não amo! Lembra que eu falei para você que eu tinha me apaixonado por outra pessoa?

-Paixão é menor que amor Sesshoumaru. Podemos nos apaixonar por outra pessoa mesmo estando amando outra.

-Então corrijo o que disse, eu estou AMANDO outra pessoa. E esse amor é tão grande que chega a doer, a machucar... não era para ter acontecido isso, mas não posso evitar. A conheço há muito pouco tempo... afinal, não falam que não podemos frear o amor? Não escolhi essa pessoa, não escolhi me apaixonar. –Não sei, mas isso doeu ouvir estas palavras, doeu lá dentro. Desviei meu rosto, estava com vontade de chorar.

-E por que você esta me falando isso?

-Porque... eu... –Ouvi um suspiro- Sou seu amigo Rin, não é isso que os amigos fazem, confiar nos seus outros amigos?

Não respondi, será mesmo que éramos amigos?

-Pelo que eu saiba, amigos não mentem um para o outro, não tem segredos.

-Rin, todos nós temos segredos... eu, você, a Kagome, o Inuyasha... todos, segredos que podem ou não um dia ser revelados... então, amigos? –Ele pego uma mecha de meu cabelo e o olhei. Orgulho vencido.

-Amigos... –Ele me abraçou e retribui. Não sei, mas tinha a nítida impreção que muitas coisas ainda iriam acontecer...

_Olá pessoal! Não me matem por causa do atraso. Eu sei que errei e arcarei com as consequências! Afinal, não tem desculpas né? kkkkk_

_Bom, gostaram do capitulo? Sim, não ou mais ou menos? Se quiserem saber de quem é a musicas o nome é Within Temptation -The Cross._

_Mande Reviews, sim? *-*_

_Ja ne, Bjss_

_PS: Logo logo estarei postando Amor Inimigo :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Alguns meses se passaram desde aquele dia no parque de diversões, agora Sesshoumaru e eu eramos muito amigos, ele me pediu desculpas por ter desconfiado de mim e que realmente eu não poderia ter feito aquilo com ele. Eu era "boa demais" para magoar as pessoas. As meninas dizem que agora somos grudados que nem chiclet, mas nisso tenho que concordar com elas, mesmo que algumas vezes eu e Sesshoumaru briguemos muito por coisa boba.

Neste momento eu estou em meu quarto estudando, ou estaria se não tivesse com uma Sango muito nervosa brigando com Mirok do outro lado da porta. E quando chego ao limite eu pulo da cama e vou até a porta e dou um chute nela.

-Será que vocês dois podem brigar em outro lugar? Sabe, tem gente querendo estudar aqui!

-Desculpe Rin-chan. -Ouvi Sango falar e logo depois ouvir passos e silencio. Finalmete, paz!

Voltei para a cama, minutos se passaram e eu não conseguia mais me concentrar. Sai do quarto e resolvi fazer uma "visitinha" a Sesshoumaru. Bati na porta, mas ninguem respondeu. Bom, sei que Josh, seu parceiro de quarto, tinha saido com a namorada hoje cedo, então Sesshoumaru tinha que estar lá, tinham falado para mim que ele estava no quarto. Bati de novo e nada. Resolvi abrir a porta um pouco.

-Sesshoumaru? -Abri mais um pouco a porta e pude ver ele debruçado na mesa de estudos dormindo em cima dos livros. Entrei e fui até ele. Que fofo! - Sesshoumaru acorda. - O chamei e toquei seu ombro o sacudindo um pouco, ele resmungou mas não acordou. -Anda Sesshy, senão você vai ficar com uma baita de uma dor no pescoço!

-Não me chame de Sesshy. -Ele falou maleficamente, comecei a rir.

-Ta legal, mas agora vai para sua cama!

-Está bem mamae! -Ele se levantou remungando e foi para a cama.

-Bom garoto! -Comecei a sair do quarto quando ele me chama novamente.

-Mamae tem que me ajudar a trocar de roupa, sabe... eu não posso durmir com toda essa roupa. -Falou ele maliciosamente.

-Ah é? -Entrei na brincadeira e me aproximei novamnte dele. -O bebê precisa de ajuda para se trocar é? -Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Me aproximei mais e o ajudei a tirar a camisa. Fiquei corada. -Pronto, agora durma bem criança. -Dei um beijo em sua testa e comecei a me retirar. Ele me chamou de novo mas eu o ignorei e fui para a lanchonete que tinha no campus. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e pedi um suco, logo ele chega. Eu o tomava tranquilamente quando sinto meus olhos serem fechados. De primeira pensei que era Sesshoumaru, mas depois percebi que era Hakudoshi, meu corpo ficou tenso.

-O que quer aqui?

-Vim te ver não posso? -Falou com um sorriso cínico que me fez ficar enjoada, ele se senta ao meu lado, perto demais para o meu gosto.

-Não, não pode. Quero distancia de você Hakudoshi. Agora se me der licensa, tenho mais o que fazer, do que ficar olhando para essa sua cara nojenta. -Me levantei, paguei a conta e sai. Mas Hakudoshi veio atras de mim e me segurou pelo braço com foça me fazendo para bruscamente.

-Olha como você fala comigo, boneca. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

-Hakudoshi, me esquece! E me solta que você está me machucando.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Então eu terei que fazer a força. -Ouvi uma voz fria como o gelo atrás de mim, teria me feito congelar se fosse direcionada a mim, mas pelo jeito Hakudoshi não tinha um pingo da noção do perigo.

-Olha só se não é o guarda-costas de minha querida Rin. Que foi, te deixei com raivinha cachorrinho?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. -Falou Sesshoumaru frio igual um iceberg, estava com medo do que poderia acontecer ali. Percebi que Hakudoshi ainda me segurava, tentei me soltar mais uma vez, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu. Olhei para Sesshoumaru e uma aura negra lhe rodeava.

-Solte-a agora seu verme.

-Ou o que? Vai me bater?

Sesshoumaru estralou seu dedos e vi seus músculos se contraindo enquanto ele levantava o braço e dava um soco em Hakudoshi, este me soltou na hora e caiu no chão um pouco atrás de mim. Arregalei os olhos e Sesshoumaru me puxou pela cintura me deixando ao seu lado me abraçando com um dos braços.

-Não toque nela, ou vou mais que quebrar essa sua cara. -Ele disse enquanto Hakudoshi se levantava com a mão no nariz enquanto jorrava sangue dele. Parecia que tinha quebrado e eu achei pouco.

-Ora seu... isso não vai ficar assim, aposte nisso. -Hakudoshi saiu dali resmungando.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele ainda me abraçava, ele olhou para mim e assim ficamos por um tempo, era como se eu tivesse hipnotizado por aqueles olhos âmbar. Ele quebrou o contato de nossos olhos e olhou para meu braço e ouvi um rosnado vindo de sua boca.

-O que foi?-Perguntei confusa e olhei para o meu braço, ele estava roxo onde Hakudoshi havia me apertado.

-Aquele filho da... Eu vou estraçalhar ele agora! -Ele ia se afastar de mim, mas eu o segurei.

-Não vale apena Sesshy. -E dei um sorriso, ele se acalmou. Olhei para o céu e percebi as nuvens pesadas que o cobria. -Parece que vai chover...

-Sim. -Nesse momento começou a chuviscar, fomos para dentro da lanchonete e logo a chuva começou a engrossar e começava a escurecer. Ficamos sentados em uma das mesas olhando para a chuva. Estava com o maior tedio.

-Quero ir embora! -Falei impaciente me levantando da cadeira indo para a porta, a chuva ainda caia forte do lado de fora, já era noite. Quando eu ia sair Sesshoumaru me segurou pelo braço.

-Vai sair nessa chuva? -Perguntou debochadamente me deixando irritada.

-Algum problema? Não quero ficar aqui, ainda tenho que estudar para a prova de amanha. -Me soltei dele e sai para fora, em um segundo eu estava encharcada. Comecei a andar para o bloco de dormitórios, estava um pouco longe, mas tudo bem. Sinto ser segurada novamente pelo braço me fazendo parar. Eu ja ia brigar novamente com Sesshoumaru, mas quando olha para trás quem eu vejo não era Sesshoumaru e sim Hakudoshi, e sua cara não era das melhores.

-Você vai vir comigo. -Ele começou a me puxar para dentro do bosque que estava a alguns metros dali.

-Me solta Hakudoshi! -Eu tentava me soltar, mas era em vão, sua força não se comparava a minha. Entramos no bosque, ali era assustador quando estava de noite e chovia. Tentava me soltar a todo custo até que meu braço escorrega de sua mão e eu saio correndo, não via por onde ia, mas não me importava desde que eu me afastasse dele. Sabia que Hakudoshi era capaz de tudo, já havi ouvido rumores sobre coisas ruins que já havia feito na época em que a gente namorava, mas eu não havia dado importancia, achava idiotice o que falavam dele, então deixei de lado. Mas quando ele me puxou para cá um medo me atingiu como se algo muito ruim fosse me acontecer. Continuei correndo até que eu tropeço em uma das raizes das arvores e caio, tentei me levantar mas não conseguia, havia torcido o pé. Ouvi ruidos atrás de mim, quando me virei vi Hakudoshi bem atrás de mim, sua cara era assustadora, ele veio até mim e me chutou quase acertando meu rosto se eu não tivesse impedido, ele continuou me chutando até que acabei me deitando no chão lamacento. Ele fica em cima de mim e me dá um tapa em meu rosto. Eu chorava, tentava tira-lo de cima de mim, mas ele era muito pesado.

-Gosta disso? Gosta não é? -Ele chega bem perto de meu rosto e me beija, eu tinha vontade de vomitar. Ele tenta tirar a minha blusa, eu não deixo. Em cima de mim eu podia sentir sua exitação com tudo isso, me deixando horrorizada. Eu tinha que sair dali, sabia que se não saisse ele iria fazer uma coisa terrivel comigo. Então uma ideia vem em minha mente, fiquei enjoada so de pensar, mas era o unico jeito de eu sair dali. Dei um sorriso forçado e puxei Hakudoshi para um beijo que ele retribuiu. Comecei a fazer movimentos com o quadriu o deixando mais exitado e senti seu sorriso.

-Sabia que você também queria, bonequinha. -Falou maliciosamente, o meu interior quase explodia de repugnancia e desespero por sair dali. Não respondi, apenas o puxei para mais um beijo e ele apertava meu seio o fazendo doer, gemi de dor e ele riu. -Gosta disso violentamente, não é? -Ele começou a beijar me busto dando pequenas mordidas, que doeram. Ele levantou a minha blusa, mas enquanto ele me adimirava eu tive a oportunidade de ficar por cima dele.

-Minha vez. -Falei com um voz sedutora que até me supreendi. Beijei seu pescoço e comecei a rebolar em cima dele o fazendo dar um risada, ele puxou meu cabelo com tanta força que dei um gritinho de dor, ele riu, olhei para o lado e vi uma pedra a um metro de mim.

Hakudoshi me virou e ficou por cima de mim novamente e começou e beijar meu pescoço, aproveitei a oportunidade e estiquei a mão tentando alcançar a pedra, quando ele ia levantar o rosto eu o prendi contra meu pescoço e forcei um gemido de prazer enquanto ele passava a mão em cima de minha parte intima e apertava, o prendi em meu corpo com minha perna enquanto ele se mexia em cima de mim, minha vontade era de vomitar, me sentia suja. Ele tentou abrir minha calça mas eu o apertei mais contra meu corpo enquanto achava uma oportunidade de distraí-lo para poder pegar a pedra e acerta-lo na cabeça. Peguei em sua parte intima por cima da calça e comecei a massagea-la, ele fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer e nesse momento aproveitei para pegar a pedra e soca-la na cabeça de Hakudoshi com toda a minha força. Ele caiu em cima de mim inconciente e eu comecei a chorar. Com dificuldade o tirei de cima de mim, melevantei e sai correndo, eu chorava muito e ainda chovia, foi quando eu me toquei que estava perdida, meu pé doia muito por eu te-lo torcido então eu parei para descansar. Me encostei em uma grande arvore de cerejeira e fechei os olhos por um momento, a chuva tinha diminuido bastante e agora não passava de um leve chuvisco, me permiti dar um sorriso ao ver as nuvens se dispersarem e pudever a grande lua cheia, era tão linda.

-Hijo de la luna... -Me lembrei da musica trovadoresca que mamãe me cantava. "Quantas saudades de vocês papai e mamãe" Fiquei observando a lua, não sei quando adormeci, só senti sendo sacudida, quando abri os olhos vi um par de olhos dourados me fitando com preocupação.

-Rin, o que você está fazendo aqui? Te procurei por toda parte, todos estão preocupados com você!

-Se-Sesshoumaru... eu... -Minha voz sumiu e meus olhos começaram a ardem quando me lembrei o motivo de estar ali. virei o rosto para que Sesshoumaru não visse as lágrimas que se formavam em meus olhos. Me senti sendo erguida e arregalei os olhos.

-Vamos. -Ele me colocou em seus ombros como se eu fosse saco de batatas.

-Sesshoumaru! Me coloca no chão! -Eu batia m suas costas.

-Não. -Respondeu divertido. -Só se você me falar por que você estava aqui.

Não respondi e parei de me debater.

-Vai me falar?

-Estava fugindo de Hakudoshi, ele me arrastou até aqui... -Sesshoumaru me colocou no chão, mas quando apoiei meu pé direito quase cai, era o pé que eu tinha torcido, pelo jeito não havia melhorado ainda. Sesshoumaru me segurou. -Eu torci meu pé, então não pude voltar, não consigo andar. -Falei sem olha-lo. Ele se abaixou e examinou meu pé, o tocou de leve me fazendo gemer de dor.

-Não consegue andar? -Ele me olhou e eu balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo. Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e se virou de costas pra mim. -Venha, te carregarei até seu quarto. -Subi em suas costas, ele começou a andar pelo terreno irregular, parecia que não tinha dificuldade em me aguentar. -O que aquele canalha te fez para você fugir dele?

Não respondi, para mim era uma humilhação o que quase Hakudoshi fez a mim. Sesshoumaru não insistiu no assunto o que eu agradeci, logo estavamos saindo do bosque, foi quando percebi que ainda parecia ser muito cedo.

-Que horas são?

-6:05. -Falou olhando no relogio.

-Você dormiu?

-Não, te procurei a noite toda. -Falou simplesmente. O olhei impressionada e sorri, Sesshoumaru estava preocupado por mim.

-Que fofinho, você estava preocupado por mim! -Puxei sua bochecha. Ele riu o que me deixou encantada, só comigo que ele agia dessa maneira, isso me deixou feliz.

-Fui te procurar ontem depois que vi no quadro de aviso que hoje não teria aula porque iria ter uma reunião de classe, a prova foi adiada pra amanha. Ia te avisar, mas quando cheguei no quarto Sango falou que você ainda não tinha voltado e que achava que estaria comigo. Te procurei por todo o campus perguntando para qualquer se a tinham visto. Avisei suas amigas que não a tinha achado e que a procurei por todo lado. Elas piraram e me ajudaram a procurar. Quando estava amanhecendo que fui lembrar do bosque. Foi então que a achei. -Falou sério. -Claro que estava preocupado! Muito preocupado...

-Mas agora eu estou aqui e está tudo bem. Viva! -Levantei os braços e quase nos fiz cair, comecei a rir. Sesshoumaru continuou sério. Tentei anima-lo lhe fazendo cocegas. -Vamos Sesshy, me dê um sorrisinho! Vamos, vamos. -Continuei a lhe fazer cócegas até que lhe arranquei um sorrisinho. -Eba! arranquei um sorrisinho! -Comecei a dançar e quase nos derrubei de novo.

-Você quer nos derrubar, não é? -Seu sorriso aumentou me deixando mais alegre e QUASE me fazendo esquecer o que passei na noite passada. Chegamos em frente a porta de meu quarto, no caminho dos dormitórios tivemos que vir quietinhos para não acordar ninguém. Sesshoumaru me colocou no chão, eu ainda não podia ficar em pé totalmente, mas apoiei meu peso no pé esquerdo. Lhe dei um sorriso mostrando que estava bem, ele não pareceu acreditar muito.

-Vou tomar um banho e irei dormir um pouco, você devia fazer o mesmo, Sesshy, está com uma cara cansada. -Ele assentiu, mas antes que se afastasse eu o chamei e lhe dei um abraço. -Obrigada por se preocupar por mim, Sesshy.

-Mas é claro que eu me preocuparia, pequena, você é especial para mim. -Falou retibuindo meu abraço e acariciando meus cabelos sujos. Sorri grata por ter Sesshoumaru para cuidar de mim.

Nos despedimos e entrei, as meninas dormiam. Fui direto para o banheiro e me olhei no espelho, eu estava deplorável! Meu cabelo estava todo sujo de lama e embaraçado, minha roupa suja e a blusa com um pequeno rasgo. A imagem de ontem a noite veio em minha mente e lagrimas surgiram em meus olhos, tirei minha roupa, peguei uma sacola no armario do banheiro e a coloquei lá, depois levaria para ser jogado fora. Entrei de baixo da ducha e a liguei, esfreguei a bucha em meu corpo com tanta força que começou a doer, queria tirar qualquer vestígios de Hakudoshi de mim, eu ME sentia suja. Depois de um tempo sai do banho e me vesti, coloquei uma blusa frente unica azul bebe colada no corpo, uma calça caqui foló e um tênis, prendi meu cabelo de lado fazendo em uma mecha uma trança fina, peguei minha luva preta de dedos de fora e as coloquei, me olhei no espelho e passei um gloss nos labios, reparei que estava palida e abatida, passei um blush para disfarçar e treinei alguns sorrisos, quando estava satisfeita peguei um livro e sai do quarto. Me sentei em um dos bancos perto do jardim e comecei a ler. Minutos depois desisti, não conseguia me concentrar, pensei em ir ver Sesshoumaru mas provavelmente ele estaria dormindo, não queria acordar as meninas foi quando senti meu estomago roncar, resolvi ir comer. Entrei no refeitório, havia pouquíssimas pessoas ali, ainda era muito cedo. Me servi e me sentei em uma cadeira mais afastada, comia distraida.

-O que faz aqui solitária? -Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e dei um grito, o que levou todos que estavam no refeitório olharem para mim. Fiquei vermelhinha enquanto Inuyasha se matava de rir atrás de mim, lagrimas saiam de seus olhos.

-Seu desgraçado! Quer me matar do coração?- Lhe mandei um olhar mortal o que o fez rir mais ainda. Inuyasha se sentou na cadeira a minha frente enquanto recuperava o folego.

-Ai Rin, você é uma comédia... hahahaha...- Ele parou e me olhou.- Procuramos você a noite toda, onde a senhorita estava?

Fiquei em silencio, Inuyasha percebeu meu desconforto e desviou de assunto.

-Vamos dar uma volta, sim? -Ele se levantou e me puxou junto me levando pra fora do refeitório, quando parou. -Tive uma ideia! -Seu sorriso era travesso, olhei desconfiada para ele.

-Que ideia?

-Venha. -Ele me puxou novamente, mas parou novamente. -Kagome e Sango ainda estão dormindo?

-Estão... o que você vai fazer Inuyasha?

-Relaxa Rinzinha. -E deu uma risadinha que me deixou desconfiada. Fomos até os dormitórios.

-Inuyasha... se a inspetora te ver aqui você vai pra detenção... -Ele me ignorou e entrou na ala feminina, fomos até o quarto em que eu dormia com as meninas. -Inuyasha... -Falei em tom de aviso, mas fez para que ficasse quieta. Ele abriu a porta bem devagar, dentro do quarto estava um pouco escuro por causa das cortinas fechadas, ele entrou, mas fiquei pra fora sem saber o que ele ia fazer. Inuyasha foi até a cama onde Kagome dormia, puxou o lençol e se deitou ao lado de Kagome, ele segurava o riso e se aproximou do ouvido de Kagome.

-FOGO! -Ele gritou. Kagome de um grito tão alto que fez Sango acordar assustada e cair da cama com lençol e tudo, Kagome deu um soco na cara de Inuyasha com o susto e se levantou de supetão olhando ao redor com os olhos assustados, Inuyasha segurava o nariz que agora sangrava, mas ao mesmo tempo ria. Eu ria tanto da cena que fiquei sem ar, chorava de rir. Kagome lançou o olhar malefico para Inuyasha.

-SEU FILHO DA MÃE! -Kagome pulou em cima de Inuyasha e começou a bater nele enquanto ele ria e tentava se defender. Sango se levantou e foi ajudar Kagome a bater no Inuyasha. Eu ria de me acabar enquanto Inuyasha tentava fugir das meninas, até que eu vejo a inspetora no fim do corredor vindo em minha direção com cara de poucos amigos. Entrei correndo no quarto e fechei a porta trancado-a.

-A inspetora ta vindo! Inuyaha se esconda! -Eu o puxei dos socos das meninas e o joguei para dentro do banheiro, puxei Kagome e também a joguei lá dentro. -Kagome, finja que está tomando banho.

-Não vou acobertar esse idiota. -Falou ela cruzando os braços. Nesse momento a inspetora bateu na porta do quarto e dizendo para abri-lo.

-Por favor káh-chan, depois você pode bate-lo o quanto quiser.

-Rin!- Protestou Inuyasha. Outra batida.

-JÁ VAI! Kagome, por favor... -Sussurrei com os olhos brilhando.

-Está bem... por você Rin-chan. -Falou contra vontade, ela fechou a porta do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Fui até a porta de entrada do quarto e a abri.

-Posso ajuda-la ?

-Posso saber que gritaria é essa aqui dentro? -Falou ela olhando para dentro do quarto. -Eu pude jurar que a vi a senhorita entrando com um garoto nessa ala.- Gelei.

-A-a senhora está enganada, a senhora... deve estar imaginando coisas. -guaguejei e me repreendi por isso. Mas ela me empurrou em entrou no quarto olhando ao redor. Sango estava sentada na cama finjindo ler um livro. Kaguya ia em direção ao banheiro.

-NÃO! -Corri e parei em frente a porta do banheiro, ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado. -Err... a... Kagome está ai e a senhora sabe... ela é bem tímida e não gosta que a vejam tomando banho, hehehehe -Falei tentando disfarçar, eu suava frio.

-Saia da minha frente, menina.

Balancei a cabeça ferozmente negando, mas Kaguya me empurrou e girou a maçaneta da porta, felizmente esta estava trancada.

-Se eu DESCONFIAR que tem algum garoto aqui, vocês vão pra diretoria! -Ela saiu batendo a porta. Dei uma batida na porta do banheiro, que abriu de supetão com um monte de coisa voando de lá e um um Inuyasha assustado saindo correndo, mas o spray fixador voou de lá e bateu em sua cabeça o fazendo soltar um grito. A porta de entrada se abriu de repente.

-ARRÁ, EU SABIA! TODOS VOCÊS VÃO PRA DIRE... -Mas a inspetora é interrompida quando uma escova de cabelo e cesto de lixo lhe atingem a cabeça a fazendo cair desmaiada no chão. Todos nos paramos ficamos paralisados e com os olhos arregalados.

-E agora? A gente vai morrer! -Falou Sango entrando em desespero se levantando da cama. -Ela morreu! Ela morreu! Vamos ser presos e mofar na cadeia! -Ela balançava a mão.

-Calma Sango, ela não morreu. Acho que não... -Falei indo até a inspetora caida no chão e chutei de leve com o pé. -Ela morreu! -Falei correndo para a minha cama.

-Ahh eu disse, eu disse, vamos morrer, ou pior! -Sango andava de um lado para o outro desesperada quase arrancando o próprio cabelo. Me levantei e nos abraçamos choramingando, Kagome saiu do banheiro com um cara assustadora.

-É tudo a sua culpa Inuyasha! -Ela tentava bater nele, mas ele fugia.

-Minha culpa? A culpa é sua que atirou as coisas! Sua assassina.

-AH INUYASHAAA! -Ela puxa o cabelo dele o fazendo cair no chão e começa novamente a bater nele enquanto eu e a Sango nos lamentavamos, mas ouço um gemido vindo da inspetora.

-ELA TA VIVA! -Mas percebi que ela estava para acordar. -Inuyasha, vai embora daqui! -O puxei pelos cabelos enquanto reclamava de dor e o expulsava do quarto, quando o fiz ir embora a inspetora acordava. Abri um sorriso e me agachei a lado da inspetora. -A senhora está bem?

-Mas o que...

-A senhora escorregou quando entrava no quarto! -Falei na maior cara de pau.

-Mas tinha um garoto aqui. -Ela me olhou brava se levantando e apontando o dedo. -Tinha um garoto aqui!

-O queee... -Me fiz de desentendida e olhei para as meninas. -Tinha algum garoto aqui meninas.?

-Nããão... magina se a gente iria desobedercer a nossa querida inspetora. -Falou Sango se fazendo de santa.

-Vocês não me enganem!

-Está vendo algum garoto aqui? -Falou Kagome irritada. -Não, então tchau para a senhora, queremos privacidade.

-Olha como fala comigo menina!

-Falo como quizer, não estou te desrespeitando, apenas queremos privacidade em NOSSO quarto, agora se nos der licença. -Kagome apontou para a porta. A inspetora se virou e saiu batendo a porta. Nós nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada.

-Essa foi boa. -Falava Sango em meio aos risos. Logo elas se trocaram enquanto eu fuçava no computador meu e-mail.

-Rin... onde você estava ontem que não te achamos em lugar nenhum? -Falou Kagome puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao meu lado.

-É uma história que prefiro esquecer, sim meninas? -falei triste, parece que elas entenderam que eu não queria tocar no assunto, porque comentaram outra coisa.

-Seu aniversário está chegando, não é prima? Que tal fazermos uma festinha? -Falou Kagome animada.

-Ah, sei não Káh-chan... sei lá, festa não, vamos só sair para comemorar, sim?

-Você que sabe... -Ela deu de ombros.

Já era meio dia e eu caminhava pela escola, tinha acabado de sair do quarto, havia tirado um cochilo por não ter dormido direito na noite anterior. Andava sem rumo até que eu paro vendo onde estava. Olhei para as arvores que constratava com o céu azul cheio de nuvens, podia se dizer que era uma bela visão, se ali dentro daquele bosque não fosse quase estrupada... Suspirei e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento, tinha que esquecer aquilo e me afastar o maximo possível de Hakudoshi. Comecei a andar novamente quando me lembrei que Sesshoumaru provavelmente estaria dormindo ainda. Dei um sorriso travesso e fui em direção aos dormitórios masculinos tomando cuidado de a inspetora não me ver, parei em frente a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru e a abri devagar. Verefiquei se o parceiro de quarto de Sesshoumaru estava ali, como não estava entrei. O quarto estava escuro por causa das cortinas fechadas, mais a frente vi Sesshoumaru esparramado na cama, vou até ele e o observo dormir, ele era tão bonitinho daquele jeito. Vou até as janelas e abro as cortina falando:

-VAMOS ACORDAR, VAMOS ACORDAR QUE JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA! SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI FICAR SEM ALMOÇO! -Eu ria enquanto ia até um Sesshoumaru bravo colocando o travesseiro na cabeça. Tentei tirar o tevesseiro mas ele não deixou, me sentei na ponta da cama e comecei a fazer cocegas nele que começou a se contorcer, ouvi sua risada abafada pelo travesseiro e comecei a rir também. -Vamos, acorde logo, se não vai ficar sem almoço.

-Deixa eu dormir, depois como qualquer coisa por ai. -Falou com o travesseiro ainda na cara.

-Mas eu quero que você faça companhia a mim Sesshy, estou tãão solitária. -Me fingi de magoada.

-Você tem um monte de pessoas para lhe fazer companhia.

-Mas... Ah Seshyy, levanta logo. -Comecei a sacudi-lo e a fazer manha.

Quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar eu fechei a cara e cruzei os braços que nem criança mimada, fiquei tão imersa nos meus resmungos que nem vi quando Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama, apenas o senti me puxar me fazendo deitar na cama com ele enquanto me abraçava. Fiquei paralisada surpresa pelo que acontecera, até que ouvi a risada dele na minha nuca, senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo quando senti seu halito quente junto a minha pele.

-S-Sesshoumaru, será que dá para me soltar? -Falei tentando levantar, mas ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo.

-E por que deveria? Você não falou que queria a minha companhia?

-Falei, mas... mas para passear! -Ele riu denovo.

-Mas eu estou morrendo de sono por sua causa, eu te procurei a noite toda e to quebrado.

-Você devia ter dormido um pouco ao invés de me procurar...

-Eu não consiguiria, estava muito preocupado para poder fechar os olhos enquanto não te achasse, estava com um pressentimento horrivel... -Ele se calou de repente, não queria mais falar. Dei um suspiro era bom me levantar mas eu não queria, não me mexi. Depois de um tempo percebi que Sesshoumaru estava dormindo pois sua respiração estava mais leve, mas não havia me soltado. Resolvi levantar com cuidado para não acorda-lo, quando levantei o olhei, sua face estava tranquila e a boca entre-aberta, sorri me lembrando do beijo que ele me deu naquele dia no parque de diverçoes. Acariciei seu rosto levemente, ele se mexeu e mudou de posição. Fui em direção á porta, mas antes de abri-la uma mão me impede, me viro e dou de cara com Sesshoumaru com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? -Ele me prensa contra a porta com seu corpo e dá um sorriso divertido.- E se eu te beijasse agora? -Falou me fitando.

-Não pode.

-Por que não? -Sua voz era apenas um susurro.

-Eu ficaria muuito brava e alias, você disse que estava apaixonado por outra garota. Você já falou isso para ela?

-Não.

-Por que?

-Tenho medo de ser rejeitado.

-Nunca vai saber se não tentar.

-Prefiro saber primeiro se ela me corresponde.

-Quem é ela?

-Você é muito curiosa, pequena. -Ele toca meu nariz e me dá um beijo na testa, se vira e volta para a cama. Vou até ele e me sento na ponta da cama enquanto ele se ajeitava para dormir de novo.

-Quero saber.

-Tudo em seu tempo Rin. -Ele fecha os olhos, eu fecho a cara e me deito ao seu lado, ele me olha surpreso. -Pensei que não quisesse ficar aqui.

-Mudei de idéia. -Eu me aconchego em seu corpo e fecho os olhos. Sinto ele me envolver com um dos braços para me juntar mais a ele. Logo adormeço.

Acordei com um barulho vindo da porta do quarto, procurei Sesshoumaru pela cama mas ele não estava mais ali. Me sento e olho em volta, a luz do banheiro estava acesa e o chuveiro ligado. Outro barulho. Alguém tentava abrir a porta do quarto mas estava trancada, até que ouço a voz da inspetora vindo do lado de fora.

-Abra esta porta! -Dou um pulo da cama e sem pensar entro no banheiro, Sesshoumaru estava dentro do box, ele me olha confuso. Fico vermelha que nem pimentão, ai que vergonhaa! onde eu estava com a cabeça? Me viro para a porta.

-O que foi Rin? -Sua voz era divertida.

-A-a inspetora es-está lá fora e quer que abra a porta!

Ouço ele sair do box e logo estava ao meu lado com uma toalha na cintura, ouço outra batida na porta da frente. Sesshoumaru sai do banheiro logo o fechando, ouvi ele abrindo a porta e por uma frestinha da porta vi ele conversar com a inspetora e logo depois ela ir embora brava, eu ri. Ela era muito chata, meu! Abri a porta do banheiro e ele veio até mim.

-O que ela queria?

-Inspeção semanal pra ver se o quarto estava arrumado.

Fui até sua cama e sentei suspirando. Até que me dei conta de que Sesshoumaru estava me olhando com os braços cruzados e encostado no batente da porta do banheiro.

-Que foi?

-Quero me trocar senhorita.

Fiquei vermelha novamente e me levantei.

-E-eu ja vou indo, tchau. -Abri a porta e olhei ao redor para ver se a inspetora não estava ali e sai, fui para o meu quarto. Quando entrei Kagome e Sango estavam conversando mas quando cheguei elas pararam subitamente, as olhei deconfiada, que será que ela já estavam planejando?

-Também quero saber da fofoca. -Sorri e me sentei ao lado de Kagome.

-É... é... a-agente tava falando... nos perguntando onde você estava, não é Sango? -Kagome olhou para Sango e elas trocaram olhares, se é que me entendem.

-É sim, onde a senhorita estava?

-Sei... eu estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru. -Olhei para Sango e depois para Kagome desconfiada. -Tem certeza que estavam conversando sobre isso mesmo? Porque não me parecia quando cheguei aqui.

Elas começaram a rir sem graça, mas não me contaram o que estava acontecendo.

-Era sobre isso mesmo Rinzinha... -Falou Sango. -E sobre como Kagome daria um bom casal com Inuyasha.

Vi Kagome lhe lançar um olhar mortal me fazendo rir. Elas começaram uma discussão enquanto eu falava que iria tomar um banho, fechei a porta do banheiro e me olhei no espelho, não estava mais abatida, não tinha porque eu ter medo de Hakudoshi, eu tinha Sesshoumaru para me proteger. Sorri confiante, me despi e entrei no chuveiro, fiquei um tempo lá e logo sai. Quando sai do banheiro as meninas não estavam no quarto, me vesti para ir procurá-las. Coloquei um blusão preto que quase tampou o short jeans e uma rasteirinha, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo deixando minha franja solta, passei um gloss rosinha e um lapis nos olhos, sai do quarto e andei pela escola, eu as encontro com o Jakotsu, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha e Mirok, todos conversavam sussurrando o que eu estranhei, mas quando me veem param na hora o assunto.

-Olá Rin-chan!- Falou Jakotsu pulando em cima de mim e quase me sufocando em seu abraço.

-Oi Jack, o que vocês estavam conversando?

-Nada não! -Falaram todos juntos. Desconfiei na hora, eles estavam escondendo algo de mim.

-Sei... Vocês viram o Sesshoumaru?

-Não.- Responderam juntos de novo. Ok, isso já estava muito estranho.

-Vocês estão me escondendo algo, não é? -Perguntei desconfiada.

-Magina Rin, a gente não ia fazer isso com você -De novo juntos, até parece que tinham ensaiado isso! Uma gota surgiu em minha cabeça enquanto eles se olhavam sem graça.

-Ok... eu vou procurar o Sesshy, tchau para vocês. -Malucos. Ri internamente enquanto eu saia dali. Pensei nos lugares em que poderia encontrar Sesshoumaru. Bom, ele provavelmente não estaria no quarto, ficou o dia inteiro lá, talvez estivesse no resfeitório ou na lanchonete já que não comeu o dia inteiro, mas talves ele tenha acordado primeiro que eu e já tenha comido. Enquanto eu pensava esbarrei em alguém, só não cai porque esta pessoa me segurou enlaçando a minha cintura. Quando olhei quem era um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo me deixando paralisada. Era Hakudoshi, e sua cara não era das melhores.

-OIá boneca... feliz em me ver? -Falou sombriamente.

_**Genteeee, me desculpe pelo atraso, mas eu estava sem inspiração para esta fic, estava dando mais importancia para a fic Amor Inimigo. Espero que tenham gostado ^^**_

_**Ja ne! ;3**_


End file.
